Talk Dirty To Me, Baby
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Derek shows Stiles that he can use his mouth for something other than snapping at the younger boy. Stiles is not amused, until he is. Can be read as a sequel to both 'Tied Up By Your Love' and 'You're Gonna Put Your Tongue Where'


"**Talk Dirty To Me, Baby - Remixed**"

**Pairing**: Derek/Stiles

**Fandom**: Teen Wolf  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC17  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Smut  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash and Language  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Derek shows Stiles that he can use his mouth for something other than snapping at the younger boy. Stiles is not amused, until he is. More fun times all around.  
><strong>AN**: Remix #3! Can be read as a sequel to both 'Tied Up By Your Love' and 'You're Gonna Put Your Tongue Where?'. Enjoy!

**1/1**

It should not of been as hot as it was. No really, it shouldn't. The fact that Derek was whispering all the down and dirty things he wanted to do to Stiles should not have been able to turn him on like it was but sadly, in Stiles' case, it was.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw, you know. Sooner than you think too, because I know you can take it. Take every inch of my cock in one hard shove. I'm gonna take you and fuck your sweet little ass so hard that you think you're gonna die from the sheer pleasure of it all, of just me being inside of you." Derek said, his voice low in Stiles' ear.

Stiles shuddered, his eyes falling closed as Derek's hot breath warmed his neck and sent chills down his spine.

"And if I know you like I think I do, you'll love it. You'll love every second of me taking you, fucking you open, marking you as mine. Because you are." Derek stopped and smirked, his fingertips just barely touching Stiles' neck. "Every inch of you belongs to me, from the freckles on your face to that long, hard cock. Its all mine to do with as I please."

Stiles was pretty damn sure this was pay back for the other night, for tying Derek's hands and not letting the older man touch himself or Stiles but fuck, it ended well for both of them. Now Derek was just playing dirty.

"Mm. First, I'd lay you down and take my slow sweet time undressing you. Just because I can rip your clothes off, doesn't mean I always have too." Derek grinned at the writhing teen. "God knows I love looking at your body. Its unfair how amazing you look for a boy of, what?, sixteen, seventeen? I sure as hell never looked that way at your age." Derek scoffed before continuing on. "Then maybe I'd blindfold you, so you couldn't see what was coming." Derek chuckled at Stiles' sharp intake of breath. "Bet you'd like that too, you kinky little shit."

Stiles gritted his teeth, clutching tightly to the arms of the chair in which he was sitting on. He was going to murder Derek later. After orgasms, only then.

"After I have you completely naked and at my mercy, I think I'd start out by kissing you. I love your lips, you know. They look so sinful, like they were made to do naughty things. Cock sucking, rimming, cursing, you know, the usual." Derek smirked, this was way too much fun.

"Derek..." Stiles' voice was strained and that just made it even better for Derek.

"I think I'd suck on your nipples then, maybe bite down on them a little too hard." When Stiles whimpered, Derek suppressed his laughter. "Knew you'd love it. Your nipples are so sensitive, aren't they, pup?" He asked his lover, leaning his chin down on Stiles' shoulder.

"Derek, I-" Stiles started, opening his eyes and turning to look at the older man.

"Not happening. Not touching of any kind, remember?" Derek said, winking at Stiles.

Stiles cursed silently under his breath. His cock was impossibly hard and leaking precum onto his stomach and really, all he wanted Derek to do was touch him, just a little bit and get him off. It was time for orgasms, not time to tease Stiles. Seriously, there was so much payback in Derek's future it wasn't even funny.

"I. Hate. You." Stiles ground out, not exactly meaning a word of it but still, appearances and all that bullshit.

Derek threw his head back and laughed, long and hard before leaning back down and flicking his tongue out, just barely touching Stiles' neck.

"No, pup, you really don't."

Stiles shivered, his eyes closing again, all on their own of course, not because Derek was so fucking hot he couldn't stand to keep them open. No, that wasn't it at all.

"I would not, however, touch your cock. As much as I'd want to, and believe me, I would just love to suck it into my mouth and swallow you whole, I wouldn't. No, instead I think I'd jerk you off, just wrap my hand around you and bring you as close to the edge as I could, without letting you cum. Because naughty boys don't get to cum, do they, Stiles?"

Stiles let his head fall back, his mouth open as gasped for breath. He could feel his release creeping up on him. He hadn't thought it possible, to cum from just Derek's voice but apparently the fucker was right, he could make Stiles cum with just his voice and nothing more. This might be the only time Stiles loved the fact that Derek was right and he was wrong.

"Do you think you could cum from just my hand touching you? Not my mouth, not my cock fucking you. Just my hand, pumping your cock, slow at first, teasing you until you think you're going to explode. God, Stiles, that would be so fucking hot." Derek said, closing his own eyes and imagining it.

Stiles moaned, his hips thrusting up into nothing.

"You're almost there, aren't you? You can feel it, can't you? Fuck. I thought you said you couldn't cum from just hearing my voice." Derek's own voice had dropped, his eyes locked on Stiles' groin, his angry red cock, leaking cum and begging to be touched.

"Derek, please." Stiles didn't care anymore, he'd beg if he had too. He just wanted, no he needed it, needed to cum now. He was beyond caring how it made him look, he was desperate for it.

"God, Stiles. So fucking hot. You want me to touch you, jerk your cock, or maybe you do want me to suck you off? Take that gorgeous cock of yours into my mouth and just suck, long and hard until you can't hold back anymore, until you cum, screaming my name. I'd swallow everything, all you had to offer, pup. You taste so fucking good."

Stiles lost it. He did, in fact, scream Derek's name as he came, his hips thrusting up into thin air as he covered his stomach and thighs with cum.

Derek's hand was firmly wrapped around his cock when he came. No one said he couldn't touch himself, after all. He gasped, hips bucking into his hand as he came, Stiles' name coming out in a breathy moan.

Slowly, Stiles turned to face Derek, his chest heaving slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Throwing himself out of the chair, he tackled Derek to the floor, smashing their mouths together.

Derek moaned, not at all expecting this kind of reaction from Stiles.

"No more," Stiles started, before kissing his lover again. "not touching me," He went on, moving his lips down Derek's neck. "ever again." He finished, as he sucked a dark purple bruise on Derek's neck.

"Fuck!" Derek gasped, his arms circling around Stiles' waist and pulling their flushed bodies together.

"Now," Stiles said, pulling back so that he could look down into Derek's eyes. "how about you put that mouth of yours to better use, huh?" One eyebrow rose in a challenge, Stiles smirked when Derek rolled their bodies over and pinned Stiles to the floor.

"As you wish..."

**End.**


End file.
